No such thing as Denial
by dairymilkjunkie
Summary: With James as Head Boy, her best friend falling for every boy in the vicinity, and falling into cold lakes, Lily is finding out her last year is going to be a lot more than just that!
1. Head Girl!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I doubt I would be sitting here writing this rubbish. I would be...off in my Jacuzzi or whatever.**

**A.N. Okay, this is my first fic, so plz be nice!! Sometimes I'm really influenced by what people think, and this is one of them. Anywayz, read on...**

**Chapter 1:**

OMG!! _OMG!! _Dumbledore has gone mad. Hell, I never thought I'd say that. But he's made me Head Girl! Okay, that doesn't sound so bad, but we're talking about _me_ here, Lillian Isabella Evans. (I bet my mum made my name like that on purpose, so she can sound really threatening when she makes me tidy my room.) I mean, couldn't he have picked someone popular and interesting?! Like Nikki Roberts?!

I suppose if Vanessa were here she'd give me a lecture on self-esteem. Huh, that's easy for her to say. She's blonde, size ten, funny, intelligent, assertive...did I mention life is cruel?! Mother Nature is meant to share all the gifts!!

Okay, getting off the point here. What is the point again?! I mean, I'm not exactly good at keeping a diary. Oh yeah. I remembered. Hey, don't look at me like that!! I forget what I eat for breakfast sometimes. I forgot. You can't look at me; you're a book.

Note to self: keep on track. That sounds a bit stupid! I mean, it's not like I'm a train or anything?!

Aaargh! I'm sorry; I have this really big mouth. It just keeps saying stuff. Which sounds stupid, considering it's my mouth; I should be in control of it. Hell, it doesn't work for my hair!!

Right. I shall be completely in control and focused from now on. Which is a lie, but you know, I'll try.

Well, our Head of House wants us to start a journal. She wants everyone to put them in our yearbooks, so we can look back and see what dorks we were in seventh year. Well, she didn't exactly say the dork part but you tell she wanted to. Yeah, sure McGonagall, I'm really going to tell you my deepest darkest secrets.

Anyway, it's not like I've got anything interesting to write about in my life. I'm not some secret princess, I'm not having an affair with some famous actor, and I don't own a million pounds. I'm not even a cheerleader for Griffindor Quidditch team! I mean, the only thing I know about cheerleading is that time Lana Taylor split her knickers doing the splits. And even then half the school knew before I did!!

That's the thing I hate about gossip. The person you go tell has already found out. How dare they not find out from me!!

Which is a shame because Vanessa is the gossip queen in our school. She's really popular, which makes me wonder why she'd want to be friends with sad, little me (Scratch the little part. I'm almost the tallest girl in my class.) Okay, thinking about Nessa is making me miss her even more; and all she ever does is lecture me about self-actualization.

I'm going to go look up _self-actualization._

**A.N. Sooo...what did you think?! Plz review!! I love constructive criticism; it really helps me. Constructive being the key word here! **

**Review!!!**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**/**


	2. Head Boy!

Disclaimer: Hmmm...I wonder what would happen if I pretended I was J.K...I mean, I don't own anything!!

**A.N. Ok, second chapter is up! To the people who reviewed: I love you guys!! In the totally platonic sense of course. This chapter is dedicated to Hina, my mate, who showed me this site in the first place.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Tuesday morning, September 1st**

Okay, Petunia's yelling at me to stop doing my 'first day back' ritual war dance because I look like "a monkey on drugs". Why can't I get a nice sister, one that gives me makeovers and takes me shopping? Obviously not. Anyway, gotta go get ready. More later.

**September 1st, on the train**

Oww...my ribs!! I'll probably have to go to the Hospital Wing on my first day, thanks to Vanessa's 'hug' (she had too much sugar.) I hope I _don't _have to. That Pomphrey woman is _scary!! _Though I might get to miss Transfiguration if I was in the hospital wing. I'm flunking Transfiguration _really badly_.

I mean, what kind of a Head Girl am I?! I'm rubbish at Transfiguration, I'm hopeless at quidditch, and I'm not pretty or popular...

Why couldn't they pick someone who is i.e. Nikki Roberts? Though she probably wouldn't play quidditch in fear of breaking a perfectly manicured nail.

Thank God Nessa is asleep so she can't give me self-confidence lectures.

I don't know how anyone could sleep in a train. The seats are REALLY uncomfortable; you have to sort of hunch up, and your head keeps banging against the headrest every time the train moves, and the heating is always too high...

Okay, Potter has just dropped in. Literally. He is just lying there on the floor. Wait, what's that thing on his robes? It's a HEAD BOY BADGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

In too much shock. Write more later.

**A.N. Hey, special thanks to CrystalZambia for the help. It really helped me. Sorry about not writing the date on top of the chapter. I only remembered once I'd posted the chapter, and it was pretty late when I posted it and I was too sleepy. **

**Sorry this chapter is shorter that the other one. The next one's longer. (I've planned some of the chapters in advance). Anywayz, review!! You don't know how much they encourage and help me. I'll try and update in two days time again. **

** Aysha; ) **


End file.
